The First Snow
by Orliegh
Summary: SLASHY! HPxDM. Draco goes away for a long time, and this is Harry's reaction when he suddenly decides to return. Sappiness all aroun people!


A/N: Mindless sappy happy Christmas ready and waiting drabble from me. Sickeningly sweet. I shudder to think I worte it. I guess I made it sad...more angst!!! Just wait, and I will bring on the tears...you'll see...muwahahahahahahaha! ::ahem::

Disclaimer: I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! Seriously though, I don't own Harry Potter and the characters used in this story. BUT I do own this sap ball of a story. Beee-yotch.

LoLoLoLoLoLoL

The First Snow

LoLoLoLoLoLoL

He looked at him impatiently. He'd always been like this, why was it suddenly getting to him now? Harry dug his hands in his pockets and turned away from him, looking at the setting sun.

Harry didn't like his new irritation for Draco's personality, but he guessed that was what happened on occasions like this. The one you knew was absolutely right for you, to dump you, disappear, then only to reappear two long years later and ask for your forgiveness.

"It doesn't work like that," Harry said hating his voice. The bitterness it held, the uncertainty…the pain.

Silence answered him. He almost turned around to look at what Draco's problem was till Draco finally answered. "I know," he said, his voice sounded small, and empty. Harry didn't like that…not at all.

"You were gone, a war happened, I lost everything," Harry said before turning around sharply to set a furious gaze on Draco. "I thought I lost you! I spent a whole year trying to find out whether you were dead or not! A whole year, Malfoy!"

Draco didn't respond, just continued to look small and weak, which made Harry all the more angrier.

"Don't stand there and make me the bad guy! I gave everything to you! My heart, my trust…my _life_! And what did you do?! Just go chew it up, twist it around, and throw it back in my face and then take it again and run away?!" Harry paused catching his breath, his eyes suddenly feeling wet. "How could you…?" he whispered, head falling his shoulders slumping.

Draco fidgeted, and sniffed, he seemed to have started crying during Harry's yelling. Harry looked up at him, strained disbelief spread across his features.

"You have no right to be sad, Malfoy," Harry said realizing he'd gone back to the last name basis with _Malfoy_. "I do, and you don't. You left me behind, I didn't. _You did_."

Harry found himself hating his voice again, but he had every right to feel such malice. Malfoy stood there, he was the same beautiful boy he'd love (and probably still loved) only difference were large dark circles hung under his eyes.

"I died, Harry," Draco said finally, dull gray eyes meeting Harry's angry vibrant green ones.

"What?"

"I'm dead, can't you tell?" Draco asked placing a hand over his heart. "I've been dead for so long. I died very long ago. Then…you fixed me, and I was alive again. Harry, I was afraid of that. Afraid of _you_. Afraid that you would end up leaving me for another…afraid of so many things…"

Harry closed his mouth, standing up straight. He let Draco continue.

"I admit it, I ran away. Right when the going got tough," Draco said using a Muggle saying Harry had taught him. "I did leave with your heart, but I kept it safe…inside mine. Harry, I am the stupidest most ignorant person on planet Earth…Know why?"

Harry merely shook his head. He didn't know why, exactly, even if he did have millions of ideas running through his head.

"Because I was afraid you didn't love me. I believed you didn't, that you'd leave me," Draco said twisting his hands. "I'm sorry, and I apologize. I understand I hurt you. And, I understand that you loved me, and I ran out on you. I know you hate me now, and even though I can't live without you," Draco looked up at him and smiled, "I'll just leave you alone."

Harry stood there. Complete lost at words, feeling this sink into him. He felt his heart pound, fluttering in his chest. Draco turned to leave, and it wasn't till he was almost out of sight that Harry realized fully what he said.

"Draco!" Harry called running after him. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have done a lot of things. I'm sorry, I made you think I didn't love you. I—"

Draco looked back at him; long streams of tears rolling down from his eyes. His lip quivered as he looked at Harry with those gray eyes, that soon began to regain their old glow. Though they were not fully back to the polished diamonds Harry loved so, he knew that he would make sure they would be.

"Harry," he was not able to say more, as warm lips were pressed against his own.

"I'm not going to let you stay dead anymore, Draco," Harry said, smiling. "If that makes any sense."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. He gasped as a small flake of snow fell behind them. He pulled away and looked up.

"The first snow…" Harry said smiling.

"I couldn't think of sharing it with any other person."

**_-Finis-_**

LoLoLoLoLoLoL

A/N: Well excuse me if I was feeling sappy!


End file.
